User talk:Sibo2808/Archive 1.0
< Back to my talk Welcome to My talk page! *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Clone gunner commander jedi (Talk) 15:15, November 11, 2012 |} User:BrickQueen I'm afraid she hasn't contributed here in ages, and as a result may not be likely to respond to your message. You could, of course, try contacting her on CUUSOO, YouTube, etc.-- 18:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) R.E. Prank I could add it for you if you like. Monthly Newsletter by Sibo2808 I'm trying to do something new, and please leave your opinion! Hi! Glad you like my videos!! Sorry about the delay in getting back to you. I don't check my page on here as often as I should. I can't wait to review the Lion Chi Temple! The set looks awesome! --BrickQueen (talk) 18:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC)BrickQueen Sig * Hi, just letting you know that I edited your signature to close off some tags- it was messing up the formatting of pages in places after you signed. It should all look exactly the same, it just doesn't mess things up afterwards. Let me know if you have any problems. Thanks :) 11:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Sibo I am wondering if you can change the quote on my signature to The LU expert and can you make have a blue box around it, thanks. (: AWM Now that you have joined, I'd like you to edit any article you read, even if it's just changing something to past-tense. I know that you are a very active editor, so I think you'd be a big help to my program. Thanks for joining! I've put the userbox on your page RE: AWM Go ahead! P.S. You fooled my with your prank! Re:Actor Award Thanks for the award! :D 10:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) ---- Thank you for welcoming me. :) Why are you prepping up to leave? -- 17:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Just a question Ya! Could I have a description of u? I still need to know what u want to look like. You could look like a lion from Chima (if so old or young cause I have Lagravis) or a human (what kind of clothes?) I might do u like that I just needed to know human or lion (cause i know your like that old lion guy) not your description cause I never follow the whole description. Could I? Could I be Vitritus for your Master Builder thing? Maybe... ST When you starting making Teachers again could I be Science Teacher? Can I? Can I be the science teacher now for Brickipedi-A? - Re:Can I? Um I guess kinda ruffly brown hair kinda like the Clone Wars Anakin hair a suit I guess. Your fig will be made soon I am working on my The Eagle customs so I Have not worked on TBC in a while but the next wave is coming... - Thanks, Sibo. :) 16:16, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you are a rollbacker now. To use the rights, just view an edit, for example this, and click "rollback", instead of "undo". Hope it helps. 09:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yup! You now have rollback rights. Drewlzoo Can't nominate yourself for BOTM, sorry. Have to have someone else nominate you. -- 17:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Award for your always good humor and friendly nature. - Help! How do you make a custom page e.g. Custom Minifig. Eagle flame369 (talk) 11:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC)